shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wizard
The Wizard Mamaragan (or Jebediah of Canaan) was previously a native of the Middle Eastern kingdom of Kahndaq. He was the last of a council of beings who controlled magic from the fortress known as the Rock of Eternity. One of their first actions was to punish and sentence the Earth's greatest transgressors. So they summoned Phantom Stranger, Pandora, and Question to the Rock of Eternity and evoked the different punishments on them. At some point in the Council of Wizards' history, most of the council members were killed by Black Adam except for Mamaragan. Many years later, the Wizard appeared before Pandora. He is very weak and tells her that he has just given his power to a new champion of magic who will take his seat on the now destroyed council. The Wizard says that he has come to tell Pandora that he and the council were wrong for punishing her. He says that the other two members of the Trinity deserved their punishment but she was just a curious girl and he asks for her forgiveness. He then tells her that she can no longer open the box and that what had been released could not be put back. But there was still power within the box and it would take the strongest of heart or the darkest to open it. Then the vision disappears before Pandora can find out who that person might be. Powers and Abilities Powers * Divine Empowerment - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. ** Accelerated Healing ** Clairvoyance: The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. ** Divine Grace: Innate luck and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. ** Eidetic Memory ** Magic Resistance ** Enhanced Intellect: Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *** Language *** Tactics of War *** Mathematics ** Flight: The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. ** Healing: The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or one's self instantly. ** Indomitable Will: An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. ** Invulnerability ** Self-Sustenance: The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. ** Superhuman Speed: The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. ** Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Agility ** Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Strength ** Teleportation: The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. ** Transformation: The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six (M'arzosh Stamina, '''A'rel Speed, 'R'ibalvei Power, 'V'oldar Strength, 'E'lbiam Courage & 'L'umian Wisdom). * '''Keeper of the Rock of Eternity: As the Guardian of the Rock of Eternity he is one with the Rock as it is a part of him. He channels the energies of the primal God-wave and the Greek Lords of Magic through the Rock of Eternity. As such he is infused with the duty to keep the power and the magic of the earth realm in balance. As keeper of the Rock of Eternity he also holds the dark forces at bay. ** Inherent Omnipresence: Apparently possessing the power to be everywhere, at all times (i.e. multiple dimensions and places in time. ** Inherent Omniscience: Apparently possessing the power to know anything that he chooses to know and can be known . ** Teleportation ** Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of others and project thoughts. ** Magic: Nigh-omnipotent mastery of magics and Mysticism. *** Electrokinesis *** Power Distribution ** Immortality Weaknesses Bound to the Rock of Eternity though the Wizard's spirit can leave the Rock of Eternity for short periods of time. It should be noted that the Wizard gets weaker the longer he is away from it. Links *Shazam (comics) at Wikipedia.org *Shazam from DC Comics Extended Universe Wikia *The Wizard from DC Extended Universe Wikia